Kanashimi no Iro
by ZoZo1770
Summary: What if Rukia had been found before Hisana's death? Would her relationship with Byakuya be any different? Byakuya/Hisana, NOT Byakuya/Rukia. Discontinued.
1. Morning Remembrance

Title: Kanashimi no Iro - means 'The Colour of Sadness' in Japanese. Took it from Byakuya's character song, Yozora no Kawa.

Summary: What if Rukia had been found before Hisana's death? Would her relationship with Byakuya be any different?

Note: As this is set when Hisana is still alive, Renji is not 6th Division lieutenant. I've set the story before Rukia and Renji meet in Rukongai. In case anyone doesn't know, in canon, Rukia proposes that she and Renji become Shinigami, they enter the Shinou Academy, and a few months later Byakuya finds Rukia after Renji passes an important exam. But seeing as in this story Rukia is found when she is still on the streets of Rukongai, she and Renji have never met. Sorry, Renji-fangirls! :D

Okay, I've been meaning to get this up for aaages, and finally (with some motivation from Girls in White Dresses) chapter 1 is here! Enjoy!

**EDIT 21/4/2012: I won't be updating as frequently as I'd like to, because I have tons of revision to concentrate on, but hopefully over the next few weeks I'll get something up. If worst comes to the worst, I'll have to wait about six weeks for half term before I can update. But I'm NOT abandoning this story, though, so thank you all for being patient with me!**

* * *

'Hisana, you are going to make yourself ill.'

Kuchiki Hisana had been like this for months now. Every day was the same. She would go out early almost each morning, before the sun had risen across Seireitei, searching the whole of Rukongai for her younger sister. Each evening she would come back, a look of disappointment and failure on her face.

She had started off in Inuzuri, where she had abandoned her sister, but after a number of fruitless attempts at finding her, Hisana began to search elsewhere, scouring every inch of Rukongai. She would always come back

And Byakuya hated seeing her like this.

Every night, he would lie beside his wife, watching her as she slept. Her beautiful, delicate form would toss and turn within the silk sheets as nightmares plagued her head. She would mutter fearfully in her sleep, and each time it was the same name: 'Rukia.'

Byakuya knew there was nothing he could do. He could not help Hisana on her searches, as he had his duties as the captain of the Sixth Division, and now that his lieutenant had died he had even more work on his hands. He would comfort Hisana at the end of each day, when she had come home to the Kuchiki Manor looking crestfallen having not found Rukia yet again, but he knew that it was no longer helping. She would wake up in the middle of the night crying, and Byakuya would sooth her and kiss away her tears until she fell back asleep in his arms. Even then he would watch over her.

He hated feeling so helpless.

'But Byakuya-sama, you know I have to find her. I'll never forgive myself otherwise…'

Byakuya looked at his wife. They were both standing in the hallway of the manor house, Byakuya still in his nightclothes. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Hisana was about to go out on her daily search after having eaten a rushed breakfast of miso soup and rice.

'You look tired, Hisana. You get hardly any sleep as it is, yet you insist on going and tiring yourself out more before the sun has even risen.'

Hisana fidgeted, playing with the hem of the red yukata she was wearing. 'Byakuya-sama…'

She trailed off. Byakuya gazed into her large, purple-blue eyes. 'I'm worried about you,' he said gently. He never showed his emotions, but Hisana was different. She had seen him at his highest and lowest, and had not uttered a word to anyone.

Hisana leaned forwards and planted a kiss on Byakuya's pale cheek. 'Don't worry,' she replied, a small smile gracing her delicate features, 'I'll be back before you know it.'

She sighed and added sadly, 'perhaps I'll find her today.' She looked away from her husband then, staring intently at the polished wooden floor of the vast hallway. Byakuya reached out and tilted her face towards him.

'Just… be careful,' he said lamely. What could he say that Hisana hadn't heard hundreds of times before?

Hisana smiled. 'I will.'

Byakuya leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, breathing in the scent of her porcelain skin and running his fingers through her soft black hair, before releasing her and watching as she disappeared out the door.

Sighing to himself, Byakuya turned and headed back up the vast stairs to his bedroom. Getting dressed in his captain's uniform, he ran through today's schedule in his head. It was a surprisingly quiet day – and he didn't get those very often. Yamamoto was due to come round at four to discuss candidates for the position of 6th Division lieutenant, but apart from that…

Byakuya walked down to the kitchen, where he prepared some steamed rice and miso soup. He never did see the point in having servants do everything for him; they would often get things wrong and apologise too much for their mistakes – and there was only so much of that Byakuya could take before he lost his temper, something he rarely did. After eating his breakfast, he headed out to the Kuchiki gardens.

Sliding open the doors that lead out of the house, Byakuya stepped out onto the large tiled patio which overlooked the huge Kuchiki gardens. It was a warm morning, and he could see the sun low in the sky, slowly casting its majestic light upon everything.

Oh, how Byakuya loved nature. Walking out onto the soft grass, he breathed in the fresh air as he took in the magnificent sight of the brightly coloured flowers and garden ornaments around him. Running through the garden and up past the house was the river, calm and peaceful, and filled with brilliant gold koi. There were huge flower beds which contained just about every flower imaginable, including a variety Byakuya thought very beautiful, the Japanese Bellflower. However, at the edge of the gardens, and by far Byakuya's favourite part, was a cherry blossom orchard. Walking towards it, he gazed in awe at the beautiful, delicate pink blossoms around him. He would come here whenever something troubled him, and the flowers would calm him immediately. Sitting down underneath a tree – something he would never do in front of anyone but Hisana – he closed his eyes, listening to the birds' early morning song.

What he wouldn't give just to be able to stay here forever.

oOo

Byakuya opened his eyes, his back a little stiff from where he had been leaning against the tree. He looked sharply up at the cloudless blue sky, where the sun was glowing like a huge fiery orb high in the sky.

It was noon already.

Had he really been sleeping for that long?

Sighing, Byakuya stood up. He could _not _let that happen again. He made his way back to the house, which was pleasantly cool compared to the heat outside. Entering his study, he eyed the small amount of paperwork sitting upon the desk among various books. He was never one for procrastination, so he settled himself down on the chair behind the desk and began to work.

Ten minutes passed when Byakuya heard a loud, sharp knock on the front door of the manor. Looking up from his paperwork, he wondered who it was. Yamamoto was a little early, wasn't he…? And the other Shinigami knew not to disturb him at random. So who was –

'Byakuya-sama! Byakuya-sama, it's me!'

Hisana's voice rang excitedly from outside. Byakuya had never heard her as loud as this before; she was such a quiet little creature.

'Byakuya-sama, I've found her! Rukia!'

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! Reviews kindly accepted! :D


	2. Here to Stay

Hello mina~! Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 2! Ended up being much longer than planned, but oh well. XD Enjoy!

NOTE 30/4/2012: I won't be updating as frequently as I'd like to, because I have tons of revision to concentrate on, but hopefully over the next few weeks I'll get something up. If worst comes to the worst, I'll have to waits for half term before I can update. But I wouldn't let that happen, now, would I? :D

* * *

It had all happened so quickly.

What seemed like mere moments ago, Rukia had been sitting against a dirty wall in the middle of dusty, shabby, poor Rukongai, just as she always did, watching what remained of the people around her continue tiredly with their everyday lives as she pondered whether she would survive this day. Food had been even scarcer than usual, and the blistering heat only made everyone's hunger worse. Rukia had seen so many people die, from babies to the elderly. They just slipped away so quietly, so unnoticed, it had become the norm years ago. Now, she wondered when it was her turn.

She had been watching a spider scuttle across the dusty ground when she was approached by a young woman – who looked remarkably like herself, only a few years older. Almost exactly the same hairstyle (although her hair was a lot cleaner and neater than Rukia's), the same eyes – blue, with flecks of violet, and pale skin. She must never seem to catch the sun, rather like Rukia herself. However, she wore a colourful summer kimono, so different to the drab, dull, tattered rags everyone wore here in Rukongai, and had an aura of grace about her.

A warm smile and a brief conversation later, here Rukia was.

On the doorstep of the grand Kuchiki manor.

Part of her had wondered why in the whole of Soul Society she had just walked away with a stranger. She didn't even know the lady!

Yet she had been so kind, and what she offered sounded better than what Rukia had now. Nobody would miss her, anyway, as she had always managed to survive on her own for the most part. She had no belongings of her own, only the clothes on her back, which consisted of a greying, ragged kimono – if one could even call it that – and geta sandals.

Rukia watched as the huge doors of the Kuchiki manor swiftly opened to reveal a tall, handsome man. He had an air of importance and elegance about him, as though one would stop what they were doing whenever he entered a room. He wore a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama and a white hakama-kimo. On his feet were white tabi and waraji, and he wore kenseikan in his long black hair, which fell past his broad shoulders. He was also wearing white tekkou and a white haori over his uniform.

It was not this that unnerved Rukia, however. The moment he opened the doors, it seemed as though he were wearing a blank mask over his real face, to try and conceal his feelings. His slate grey eyes gazed straight ahead, as though confused, but his stoic expression betrayed no emotion.

A split second later, however, his eyes focused, and he glanced at the lady standing beside Rukia – Hisana, she had said her name was – and his expression softened. He sighed, seemingly out of relief, and then he turned his head to look down at Rukia. They gazed at each other for a moment – Rukia tried hard not to blink like a fool – before Byakuya bowed. Rukia copied him out of respect, fixing her gaze on the ground. She came back up and Byakuya spoke.

'Konnichi wa, Rukia-san,' his voice was smooth and even-toned, 'My name is Kuchiki Byakuya.'

He half-smiled, 'Hisana has been telling me about you.'

Rukia blushed, fidgeting slightly as Hisana laughed quietly, kindly. Telling him about her? How did this woman know who she was? She had never met her in her life!

'Come inside,' Byakuya continued, stepping back to allow Rukia and Hisana into the house, 'you look as though you haven't eaten for weeks.'

If only he knew how true that statement was.

Crossing the threshold, Rukia stared in amazement at the interior of the mansion. There was a broad oak staircase that split in the middle and led to the upper floor, which overlooked the main hallway. The hallway itself was very spacious, with light walls and a polished wooden floor. There were two large scrolls hanging on the left and right walls, the elegant black strokes of the Chinese characters contrasting with the pure white paper, and several doors leading off the hallway. In front of Rukia there were two corridors leading from the front corners of the hallway further into the main part of the manor.

Byakuya led Rukia and Hisana through the rightmost corridor and turned various corners, passing several doors as Rukia wondered what was behind all of them. There were more scrolls every few metres, as well as a few potted plants. The three of them soon came to a stop in front of a pair of sliding shouji doors. Byakuya opened them and the women followed him into another room.

The first thing Rukia noticed about this room was that it was airy and spacious. It had tatami flooring and a low table in the middle with four zabuton placed around it, two on each side. There were more sliding doors on the opposite side of the room, presumably leading out into the gardens, and in one corner there was an alcove displaying yet another calligraphic scroll, although this one seemed to feel grander than the other ones Rukia had seen dotted about the house, bonsai and various ornaments.

Byakuya gestured to the zabuton and Hisana sat down on one of them. Rukia followed suit and Hisana smiled warmly down at her, watching her reaction to the splendid house she was in.

Byakuya eyed Rukia for a moment and swept gracefully from the room.

'What are you thinking about, Rukia?' Hisana asked gently.

Rukia continued to stare in awe around the room, just as she had done ever since stepping foot in the manor.

'It's so… big,' she whispered, 'and… beautiful.'

She hesitated.

'It just feels so… strange. This morning I woke up in Rukongai, not knowing whether I would survive today, and now… it's just all happened so fast…'

…_and I feel so out of place here_, she finished off in her head.

For it was true. This was a _manor_, and an immaculate one at that. The Kuchiki Clan was one of the _Four Great Noble Families in the whole of Soul Society_! And here Rukia was, in her shabby clothing, with her little knowledge of Seireitei, _sitting_ in the washitsu of the Kuchiki Family Manor!

The sliding doors suddenly opened and Byakuya entered the room again, followed by two young maids. He sat down opposite Hisana and Rukia as the maids laid out all sorts of foods in front of them: rice, noodles, tempura, sushi, sashimi and much more.

'Help yourself,' Byakuya stated simply when the maids had left.

Rukia stared in wonder at what was in front of her. While Byakuya and Hisana were busy serving themselves, Rukia just did not know what to choose.

Would she be seen as greedy if she put a little of everything on her plate?

Hisana noticed Rukia's pondering. 'Choose whatever you like,' she smiled, 'this is your home now.'

_Your home_.

Rukia's home.

A proper place to stay. A safe, _secure_ place, where she would have three hot meals per day and a proper bed to sleep in. Where she had… company.

She wouldn't be alone anymore.

Byakuya spoke as Rukia filled her plate with food

'I trust Hisana has informed you about the present… situation?'

He made everything sound so formal, even in his own house. Rukia realised he was speaking to her and looked up quickly from her plate.

'I – uh – yes… a little. I…'

She trailed off, struggling over her words. What did he mean by the 'present situation'? Surely he meant the fact that she had just been taken off the streets and brought to live in one of the noblest places in the whole of Soul Society, just like that? Other than that, Rukia hadn't been told anything, really. Hisana had come up to her and asked her name, Rukia had told her, and then Hisana had offered to take her in, saying that she would explain her motives when they got to the house. This must be it, then.

'I think it's best if we start from the beginning,' said Hisana.

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

Hisana took a deep breath and turned to face Rukia. 'Rukia, I'm…' she began quietly, but then stopped, stumbling over her words. After a moment she gathered herself together and started again. 'You and I, we… we both died in the living world, in an earthquake… you were too young to remember. I don't know whether our parents survived, but I've never heard from them, so they must have…'

Their parents? Was Hisana related to Rukia? No, it couldn't be…

'Rukia… I'm your older sister.'

The words hit Rukia like bullets.

Her _sister_? She heard herself gasp slightly as she struggled to comprehend the information. She had… family? But why had it taken years for her to know?

'We were both sent to Rukongai, and I…' her voice cracked and she looked away. Byakuya moved slightly, as though to go and comfort her, but caught Rukia's eye and stayed put, looking at Hisana helplessly. 'I had to look after you,' Hisana continued, 'but I just couldn't… I couldn't live there…' Hisana's eyes were filling with tears as she struggled to hold them back. 'And so I… I…'

'You abandoned me?' Rukia whispered.

Hisana's tears fell. 'Don't…' she whispered, 'don't say it like that… I felt awful, I really…'

'You, as my sister, my guardian… you left me when I was a baby…'

Byakuya made a small noise of impatience at Rukia's blunt words. She could not help it, however; she had just found that the person who was supposed to protect her had abandoned her when she was an _infant_!

'Why did you leave me…?'

'I just – I just came to my wits' end as to _how _to live there in Inuzuri, Rukia. I had no one…'

'_You_ had no one?' Rukia tried to keep her voice level. She would have shouted if it hadn't been for Byakuya staring icily at her. 'You had me!' She was close to tears now, and her next sentence came out as a whisper. 'Why didn't you take me with you?'

'Rukia, please don't make me feel any worse than I already have done these past years. I went out every day and searched for you, from dawn to dusk, I wouldn't stop for a minute. Even after I married Byakuya-sama… if you don't believe me, ask him.'

Rukia thought she would pass on that one.

'I'm just so happy I've found you. I'm sorry, I really am, Rukia. I… don't deserve for you to call me a sister. I wasn't much of one. _Gomenasai_, Rukia.'

Rukia stared at her sister. She really had no right to be angry, at least Hisana had found her. She would have starved to death if it hadn't been for her. She and Byakuya had taken her in and she would now live a proper life with a proper family. She was grateful, and couldn't really bring herself to be angry, no matter what her sister had done.

It had just been a little shock to the system, that was all.

Rukia was broken out of her thoughts when she was pulled into a tight embrace by her older sister. Feeling startled at first by this sudden show of affection, Rukia relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, breathing in her sweet scent. She pulled away quickly, however, looking guiltily down at her clothes, not wanting to get any dirt on her sister's beautiful kimono.

It was clear Hisana could tell what Rukia was thinking. She stood up, offering Rukia her hand as she, too, got up off the cushion she was seated on, and led her out of the room. Byakuya followed them, pausing momentarily on the way to tell a couple of other maids who were waiting nearby to clear the table.

Hisana led Rukia back into the hallway and up the grand staircase. When they reached the top they headed towards one of the doors on the far right and stopped. Hisana glanced quickly at Byakuya, who nodded and walked elegantly through the door next to the one they were in front of. Hisana led Rukia through their current door and Rukia found herself in a large, sparkling clean bathroom, much larger than what she had ever been used to. There was a deep furo bath in one corner with a stool next to it and yet another scroll hanging on the wall next to a set of shelves with various lotions, body washes and sponges, among other bath products. There was a plant in the opposite corner near the toilet and the sink.

The door opened behind them slightly and Byakuya passed a towel and a clean set of clothing to Hisana, who put them on the side of the bath. Rukia noticed the beautiful bright turquoise colour. The door closed, leaving Rukia alone with Hisana, who turned the taps on, causing hot water to rapidly fill up the bath.

'I trust you know how to use these types of baths?' Hisana asked warmly, 'just wash outside in the little area outside the it and then get in when it's full,' she said to Rukia, who was watching the water, looking forward to a proper hot bath – something that she hadn't had in a while.

Hisana gestured to the clothing. 'Byakuya-sama chose this for you.'

'Byakuya… sama…?'

Hisana nodded, lifting the fabric up so Rukia could get a better look. It was a stunning yukata – a summer turquoise with pink cherry blossoms on top, with a light pink obi, and geta sandals.

'It used to be mine, but I've grown out of it. It's so beautiful, though, I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. I'm glad it came in useful, finally. I have other clothes, too, but I think, sometime this week, why don't we go out on a little shopping spree? You can choose whatever you like.'

Rukia knew where this was going. Hisana was trying to make up for leaving her all those years ago.

She really could not blame her, though.

Rukia nodded. 'I'd like that,' she smiled, and Hisana grinned, folding up the yukata and putting it neatly back on the side.

'Great!' Hisana looked at the bath tub. 'I think it's ready now. Spend as long as you like in there, it's lovely and hot. Oh, and feel free to use whatever washes you'd like from the shelves over there.'

With that, she turned off the faucet and walked out of the magnificent bathroom, closing the door behind her. Rukia stripped, leaving her clothes in a pile by the door, which she locked – she certainly didn't want Byakuya walking in on her naked.

Sitting on the stool in the waterproof area outside the bath, she noticed a medium-sized cup by the stool's legs. Picking it up, she scooped up the water from the bath and poured it over herself, welcoming the warm feeling it brought. Scanning the shelves, she chose a sweet-smelling body wash and scrubbed her skin, thankful to be getting rid of the dirt which had invaded it for so long. She happily thought that this would be the last time she washed this much filth off her body, for now she would be staying in a gorgeous house with a family of her own. Next, Rukia took a bottle of shampoo and washed her hair, trying her best to get all the grease and dirt out of it. When at last she felt she had finished, she scooped up more water out of the bath and rinsed herself off before climbing into the deep bath.

The water felt wonderful against her body, she felt she could stay in there forever. Relaxing, she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling as the water caressed her body.

She didn't know how long she was in there for. Half an hour, maybe even an hour…? She glanced out of the stained-glass window across the room. It was still light outside. What time was it?

Stepping out of the bath and draining the water, Rukia grabbed the towel and dried herself off, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

When had she last looked into a mirror that was not cracked or had grime all over it?

She honestly couldn't remember.

Smiling, Rukia picked up the pile of clothing on the side – which, Rukia thought with a sigh of relief, included underwear – and started to dress herself. Pulling on the yukata, Rukia was surprised at how soft it felt and how perfectly it fit. She wrapped the obi around her petit form and tied it up, slipped on the geta and headed out of the bathroom.

She walked down along the enormous landing and paused in front of a large mirror on the wall. Gasping, she gazed at how she looked. The yukata truly was beautiful… part of her wondered what made Byakuya choose this particular one.

She walked slowly down the stairs and wandered around the house until she heard Hisana's and Byakuya's voices coming from the kitchen which was just a few metres away. She stood quietly in the doorway and Hisana and Byakuya both turned to look at her.

Hisana's face split into a wide grin.

'Rukia! You look stunning!'

But it wasn't Hisana's approval she was looking for. Rukia glanced up at Byakuya, who was watching her intently. His eyes raked her form and he nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

'Perfect.'

That was all he said, but it had been enough for Rukia. To be called perfect by this almost god-like man was… she couldn't find the words. Blushing, she fidgeted and looked away.

'Thank you… Byakuya-sama.'

Byakuya looked at Hisana, who smiled, and then at her. 'No… not "Byakuya-sama".'

Rukia's eyes darted up to meet Byakuya's, a look of confusion on her face. Byakuya was once again emotionless, but his eyes… they seemed to be saying something different.

'Wha – pardon? I don't understand…'

'"Nii-sama".'

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter! Nice and long to make up for the wait. :D

Just to say, although I know how traditional Japanese houses are, I wasn't too sure how to describe the layout of the Kuchiki Manor. It is a mansion, after all. So I just based it upon a Western mansion, but tried to incorporate traditional Japanese interior design… if that makes any sense at all. XD If anyone knows anything about Japanese mansions and would like to help me out here, and correct me on any mistakes I may have made, please drop a review and feel free!

Also, in case anyone isn't familiar with some of the Japanese terminology I've used, here's a little glossary:

_Geta_:A sort of Japanese cross between clogs and flip-flops.

_Shitagi_: A type of undergarment worn underneath, in this case, _kosode_.

_Kosode_: Basic Japanese robe, worn by both men and women.

_Hakama_: A type of clothing similar to trousers but much wider, worn over a kimono, etc.

_Himo_: Japanese belt.

_Tabi_: Japanese split-toe socks, worn with geta.

_Waraji_: Sandals made from straw rope.

_Kenseikan_: Byakuya's hair ornaments, to symbolise nobility.

_Tekkou_: Hand coverings, similar to gloves.

_Haori_: A lightweight jacket worn over a kimono.

_Shouji _(or _shoji_): A door consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood.

_Zabuton_: A type of floor cushion.

_Washitsu_: Japanese-style room.

_Furo _(or _ofuro_ in the polite form): Japanese bath. Usually quite small but very deep.

* * *

...And thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! :D


	3. Burden of the Past

Exams. Are. OVER! Soooo, that means updating more frequently. Only two more weeks of school left and then FREEDOOOOOOOM! :D

**A/N**: Thank you Emily, for pointing out my mistake. Yes, canonically Byakuya was made 6th Division Captain after Hisana's death and Rukia was found, what a mess I've made, eh? XD Sorry for any other mistakes, guys, I'm only up to episode 96 so I'm using my knowledge from the story up to there. :)

**A/N2: Okay, I've changed the summary back to how it was. There will be no ByaRuki in this story if I can help it**. If for some strange reason there is, I will tell you and I will try to make it as little and onesided as possible!

* * *

It was the following morning, and Rukia was up early. Hisana was still sound asleep, but when Rukia wondered downstairs in another splendid yukata she saw Byakuya out in the magnificent gardens. The sun had barely risen, yet they were both awake. _He must be a busy man if he's up this early_, thought Rukia to herself as she carefully slid open the doors and stepped outside.

It was warm outside, and the birds were just beginning to sing. Rukia caught sight of Byakuya standing alone beside a cherry tree among an orchard in the distance. She edged towards him, but hesitated.

What if he didn't want to be disturbed?

Pushing this thought to one side, Rukia ambled towards Byakuya, who had his back to her. As she got closer, she realised just how beautiful the gardens were. She was surrounded by pink blossoms just beginning to bloom, a few petals being blown to the ground by the ever so slight breeze whispering through the calm air. She could understand why Byakuya was here this early.

She was only a few feet away when Byakuya spoke, his back still turned.

'Good morning, Rukia.'

Rukia's eyes widened. Had she really been that loud?

She nervously cleared her throat. '_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Bya – Nii-sama,' she replied.

'The sunrise is beautiful, is it not?' he asked quietly, still facing away from her.

'Indeed it is,' Rukia answered. She was silent for a moment, then asked, 'with all due respect, Nii-sama… how did you know it was me…?'

Byakuya slowly turned around. He was dressed in his uniform, and had an aura of importance yet calmness around him.

'Hisana's footsteps are always hurried,' he said simply, his velvety voice cutting through the air like a knife, 'the ones I heard were quiet and calm, and I figured the only other person on the Kuchiki grounds was you. In addition, I thought Hisana would –'

He paused suddenly, and averted his gaze away from Rukia. He moved swiftly to a nearby bench situated underneath a tree and sat down, motioning for Rukia to join him. She followed suit.

Byakuya looked back at Rukia. 'I thought Hisana would enjoy sleeping in for once. She always got up earlier than this to look for you every day.'

'She…?' Rukia trailed off. Earlier than this? How dedicated had she _been_?

'She must have really felt guilty…'

_Damn it_, did Rukia really just say that out loud?

Byakuya nodded. 'She did,' he replied quietly, 'she never stopped. Yesterday was the happiest I've seen her in years… because she finally found her younger sister.'

It was Rukia's turn to look away. Her being missing had been stopping Byakuya from pleasing his own wife.

Wait, why was she feeling guilty? It wasn't her fault! And anyway, Hisana was happier now, right?

'Thank you for taking me in,' she said, suddenly, looking up at Byakuya, whose eyebrows raised slightly.

'Think nothing of it,' he said quickly.

'No, I mean it,' Rukia said, 'Rukongai was… I can't begin to explain it. There was never anything to eat, and when there was it was bland and tasteless and everyone fought like animals over it. Everyone ended up dying so quietly, you didn't notice it at all. People would fall asleep on the streets and never wake up.'

Byakuya was still, listening to every word.

'Everyone, children, elders – everyone stood the same chance of just… just dying. Just like that. There was so much hunger and sickness and poverty and everyone kept themselves to themselves. I didn't really mix with anyone, and anyone who I did talk to ended up dying sooner or later anyway. It's the lowest of the low, Nii-sama. We were reduced to – it sometimes felt like – '

Rukia felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she impatiently blinked them away stubbornly, determined not to cry in front of Byakuya.

She swallowed and then continued.

'I'm just glad that Hisana found me when she did. I thought I would die otherwise… I am very grateful. Thank you, Nii-sama.'

Byakuya studied her for a moment, his face impassive. His grey eyes seemed to glitter, but otherwise he was emotionless.

When he spoke, his voice was quiet and thoughtful.

'How… did you manage in Rukongai?' he asked, his eyes unblinking as he gazed at Rukia.

'I suppose most of it was down to luck,' Rukia whispered, 'there was no telling what the day would bring. In the recent months I just hoped that I would survive it…'

'There must have been something else… one does not survive simply by hoping.'

His last sentence struck a chord deep within Rukia, and something seemed to take over her. Without warning, she opened up.

'When I was little I used to…' she began, but hesitated a little. Was it really wise to suddenly tell him about everything? She hardly knew the man.

Yet he and Hisana were her guardians now. She should be able to trust him, right?

She took a deep breath and started again.

'I didn't know many people, but some of us, we – we stayed in groups. Sometimes strangers tried to attack, kidnap us, and we had to fight them off. A few… friends, if they can be called that, died at times like that. As I got older I learnt to fend for myself a little more. But… when times got harsh, I was forced to steal food to stay alive, take a few rags from nearby stalls so I could sleep on them. Sometimes I got caught, and I had to run for my life… you have no idea what would have happened if they got me. I was a street child for most of the time, although occasionally there was a shack that some of us sneaked into if we weren't seen.

'The summer was dreadful, and the heat was too much for a lot of people. On the streets I could frequently hear the cries of families mourning their loved ones who had slipped away during the night. But the winter was even worse. It was freezing, and the clothes in Rukongai didn't provide much warmth at all. There was sickness and death everywhere. I got ill a few times… but luckily it wasn't as bad as the other people living there.

'It was the small things that caused me to survive. I became a little sharper and a little more quick-witted as the days went by. I had no choice – if I let my guard down for a minute, who knew what could have happened? There were some strange people in Rukongai, Nii-sama. It was slightly unnerving, the way they would just stare, as though plotting a way to abduct you and…'

Rukia trailed off and looked at the ground. 'That's… all there was to it, really. It's not much, Nii-sama. But recently life had gotten worse. I'm certain I would not have been so lucky had Hisana come a few days later. By next week, if I'd stayed in Rukongai, I'd be dead.'

Byakuya was silent, and Rukia was slightly stunned at the way she had just poured her heart out to him. She looked back up at him, and his face seemed to soften slightly.

'I do not think you know how… how much you have had an effect on Hisana's life… and mine. Before, I was getting worried about her. What if she never found you? She would live a life of terrible regret and guilt for leaving you that day.'

Rukia sat, unmoving, listening to his every word.

'Hisana is… she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, as we have both just seen. However, I feel that if she had carried searching for you, she would have made herself ill. I could see it in her eyes… she was getting increasingly tired as each day went by, among other things. She told me that before I met her, she –'

He stopped suddenly, as though he had said too much, and swiftly stood up, his uniform billowing around his tall frame.

'Have you had breakfast yet, Rukia?' he asked.

'N – no, Nii-sama, I…' Rukia trailed off.

'Come. I will prepare us something.'

Rukia could have sworn she saw something of a smile play around his lips, but then it was gone. His eyes, however, were shining.

'Thank you, Nii-sama.'

And with that, they walked back to the manor.


End file.
